User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
Archive One Small Thing... Hey Shran- I noticed an error on your user page. Under your contributions, you said that you created Bill Elliot, rather than the actual page, Biff Elliot. I would fix it myself, but I don't change things on other people's user pages. Also- congrats! It looks like you've finally been made an admin! -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:22, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Suggestion for episode/movie template I just thought I'd get someone's feedback on my suggestion for a slight change to the templates for episodes and movies. I thought perhaps an appropriate addition might be a section for "goofs and nitpicks", listing any errors in the production or laspes in Star Trek continuity or such. What do you think? --T smitts 19:04, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re: Template suggestion Hmmm... well, I'll let some of the other regulars know to see what they think. Though I suppose having the approval of at least one administrator is probably a good start. --T smitts 06:06, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :You might be interested in the proposal for Nits I posted to Memory Alpha:Ten Forward#Nits. --9er 14:41, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Deleting articles Just thought I should point out to you that when you delete articles (ie Frankenstein Fleet, double check and remove any links to the article by going to the "what links here" link--so as to prevent others from recreating the article because they "saw a red link," as is so often claimed. In the meantime, I've removed all links to the article. :) --Alan del Beccio 03:05, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Ah! Sorry, I didn't even think of that. I shall remember it in the future. And thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 14:48, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) re:Old user page Hi. I don't know if it is really necessary to delete User:From Andoria with Love and the talk page. We can't remove the user account, and we should probably keep it for reference issues (block log etc.). However, if you want to have the link to your page removed or something, that should be no problem. If you still want to have it deleted, you could of course bring it up on the VfD page to discuss with others. -- Cid Highwind 16:04, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I knew just going ahead and deleting it wasn't the right course of action and I wasn't sure if user pages were something we could place on VfD or not, so I felt I had to ask. (Guess I should re-read those VfD rules one of these days.) I think I'll just remove the link on my page, though. That way, maybe nobody'll know it exists. :P Oh, and thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 16:14, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Neutrality I'm not the one who changed from gray to grey, but would it be more logical for grey to be used? They're interchangeable in the US, whereas in other places gray is incorrect. Just a thought. Sloan 22:07, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) * I was going to say that it might be worthwhile for you to explain reversions (in summary or talk page), when possible, now that you are an admin. Granted, I don't always, but if I notice an anon did something and see what he was attempting to do. I just thought I would mention that, as I got an edit conflict while attempting to do that very thing, just to notice you reverted it without the explaination I had written. *In reply to Sloan, the dictionary I use makes a clear distinction between Am Eng and Brit Eng in all of its entries, and "gray" has the entry covered for the color, whereas the entry for "grey" simply says: Esp. Brit. gray.--Alan del Beccio 22:13, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) **And yet we have The Q and the Grey. Oh well, point taken. Sloan 22:17, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) ***Yeah, that ep title's a typo that was never corrected. I know there was least one other episode with "Gray" (correctly) in the title, but I haven't a clue what it was, sorry. -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 22:35, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) ****"Shades of Grey" --Alan del Beccio 22:47, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) *****Aha! Don't you mean Shades of Gray? I win. :P Sloan 22:49, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) ******Yes, that was it! Thanks, I knew I was right. ;-D -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 07:42, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Ok, I had absolutely no idea what any of you were talking about here until I looked into it. The thing is, the same anon who changed it from "grey" to "gray" had previously changed a word to "poop" before changing it back. In the next edit, I thought the same anon changed a word from "gray" to "gay", hence the reversion. Unfortunately, b/c the anon had vandalised the page a second earlier, I didn't bother to double-check, and for that I apologize. I would not have reverted it if I saw it was merely a different spelling for the same word. --From Andoria with Love 06:32, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) *No, you should have changed it. I'm not sure what the issue was with the anon, but under MA policy, it's okay to Americanize words, remember? Oh well - they Anglicise it on the Harry Potter Wiki, so I guess it's only fair. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 07:50, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re:Patrolled pages You don't, I think... :) But "marking a page as patrolled" only removes the '!' in front of the respective edit in the list of Recent Changes, so that shouldn't be a problem. I already wondered if we should start to use that feature, but apparently anyone can mark edits as "patrolled", so it isn't terribly useful... -- Cid Highwind 22:30, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Deanna Troi What's happened? Have you given up all hope of working on this article? I'm just curious, as you stated on the article's Talk page that you intended to "continue" working on it! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 16:43, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Could you possibly check the bits I've written? I don't quite know if it's okay for a character article, or a bit too in-depth or something... I wrote "the Enterprise-E", "Pathfinder Project" and "Alternate timlines" sections, so if you wouldn't mind... :I'll write again (about condensing articles into each other) but I'm quite busy just now. Take care and I'll see you out there! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:09, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) User talk pages Per your comment on User talk:MstrControl, users are allowed to do as they wish with their talk pages, which includes blanking them or removing content they do not wish to have there. It's their page as much as their user page is. --Alan del Beccio 13:07, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Urgent policy question Actually, it's not urgent and not related to policy, but I didn't want someone to jump me for posting "chit-chat" stuff. So how do you restore a page you deleted? :P Oh and while we're on this important topic, how are you? I moved & don't have my computer, just got a friend's old one set up to check e-mail and stuff. --Schrei 09:58, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) Cats Tritanium and the like really isn't a starship component, its more of a mineral/material. STarship components, as category is more or less the "parts of", not what the parts are contructed of, that should be an entirely different cat of its own. --Alan del Beccio 10:43, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Ah, okay. So no construction materials. Gotcha. Sorry about that. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:44, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) * That is going to be a toughy to define, if and when we get there. Category:Minerals and Category:Alloys, and then what happens when it was never really specified in the first place, what is it then. ya know? (I've been awake over 24 hours so sorry if im not making sense). --Alan del Beccio 10:50, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) :*I think I know what you mean. I've run into a few articles that only said something like "This was a substance used in bulkheads" or something. It doesn't really say much, so you don't know whether it's an alloy, an element, a mineral or what. In the meantime, I think you should go to bed. I can hold the fort for a little while and finish up categorizing the articles. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:02, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Sig How do you get it that your signature says, "From Andoria with Love..." but your user name is Shran? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 20:54, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) :In your user preferences, there is a box that says "Your nickname (for signatures)". Just put whatever you want there. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:11, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) Brock Peters bio I noticed in the Brock Peters article you reverted my date edits. Most bio guidelines call for giving a person's DOB and DOD equal weight, so it is usually poor structure to mention their birth but not their death in the beginning of the article, so I have reverted back to my previous version.--130.65.240.178 02:18, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re: Number one page move There was a reason - I now explained it on Talk:Number one, it would be nice if you would participate. -- Cid Highwind 15:31, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Okay, I understand now. Sorry for the mix up. I'll move the article back to Number one (nickname). --From Andoria with Love 15:42, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Actor pages Regarding the information on performers pages, and their appearances in other non-Trek series episodes and projects with other Trek series performers, are these references made as a direct connection or indirect connection? To reiterate, are these actors appearing together in the same episode or did they both happen to appear in the same series together at completely different times? I was just looking for a little clarification on that to maybe help in determining what is and isn't relevant to those pages. I guess an example of this would be Stewart, Frakes and Dorn all appearing together in Family Guy would be them appearing together in the same episode in the same series, and therefore a noteworthy addition, whereas including Levar Burton or Colm Meany who also appeared in Family Guy on a completely different occasion might not be as relevant. --Alan del Beccio 16:25, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) :When I include guest starring roles, I usually only reference other Trek actors who were in the same episode or if the referenced actor was a regular on the show at that time. If there is a reference that states "Stewart, Frakes, and Dorn voiced in an episode of Family Guy; Burton and Meaney also did voice work in episodes of this series", I don't think that's relevant, either. The same goes for movies. --From Andoria with Love 16:29, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: Okay, I was just wondering, and somewhat impressed with the number of cross-appearances actors have judging from some of the actor pages we have that are written in that format. --16:32, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Indeed, lol! That's one of the reasons I brought up the issue of detail on actor's page over at Ten Forward. If you could leave your thoughts over there as to what should be done with the actor pages, it would be greatly appreciated. :) --From Andoria with Love 16:37, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Dude Where's my car? NerdierThanThou 17:16, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) revert You reverted an edit by a newer user at Jae -- but you failed to explain yourself at talk:Jae or that user's talk page ( ). This might've helped avoid some confusion on the part of the person who didn't understand why their work was unacceptable. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :I know, and I apoligize. I don't feel too well today, so I'm not really thinking straight. I'm sorry about any confusion I caused. --From Andoria with Love 23:25, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Understandable -- I find that a certain percentage of reverts i don't feel the need to explain, but there are apparently n00bs that don't understand that talk pages could directly address a fellow archivist rather than starting an edit war. Then there are those who don't understand our policy in the slightest no matter how many times they are invied to browse it :) -- not sure what people are thinking when they submit lately. Thank you for the help on the LCARS copyright infringement. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 05:12, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :No problem, I hope we got it settled. I, too, am wondering why they do what they do. Perhaps they're tired, too? I've been known to do some pretty ridiculous things when I'm tired, like the time I first created my account and started writing nonsense in some articles. Of course, I soon got my comeuppance, as it were. :) I don't see why our policies are so difficult for some people to grasp. It's as though they want to change everything around and make it their way. Anyways, glad I could help. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:22, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Performers' Question I have a question. How do you come up with all the fellow Star Trek actors on your performers' pages? You know when it says "so-and-so was in whatever with this guy and that guy and someone else." Do you go through each movie on IMDb and go through each name by memory, or do you use some kind of IMDb or Google search to determine which Star Trek actors an actor acted with?--Tim Thomason 20:30, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I use several methods, most of which are on IMDb. In most cases, I look through an actor's filmography and select the most well-known projects (often by looking in the "sorted by ratings" and "sorted by votes" section at IMDb) or those I remember other Star Trek actors being in (for example, I remember pretty much all of William Shatner's films, among others). I don't normally go through each and every movie in an actor's filmography unless it is real short or unless I am extremely bored. When I look through a film, though, I am able usually able to recognize those actors who have appeared on Star Trek, and, if it helps the page, I list it. And I hope I answered that in a clear and concise manner -- I can't really tell, because mom has her damned Christmas music playing and it's kinda throwing me off. Oh, well. :P --From Andoria with Love 20:39, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Indefinite blocks You can block usernames and IPs indefinitely by using "indefinite" in the "Expiry"-field. Easy, isn't it? ;) -- Cid Highwind 11:44, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Yes, it is, lol! Actually, I tried that and it kept saying it was an invalid expiry choice. Maybe I missed-spelled it, I don't know. Actually, I think I kept putting "indefinitely" rather than "indefinite"... I think that was the problem. Anyways, thanks for letting me know. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:05, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Coridan I removed the speculative note at the bottom of the Coridan page. It just seemed like if we were going to give a possible reason for population decline we would have to list them all and that could go on forever. War, famine, diease, as well as any number of subspace, temporal or spatial anomalies and then there are all the aliens that could have interfered, god-like and otherwise. If there is a reason war is more likely it should be noted. Jaf 20:58, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf :Hmmm... good point. Okay, I guess it should be removed, but I think we should also note that it could have been caused by a great number of things, including war, famine, and disease. However, I think the speculation on war was based on the fact that it took the Coridan people over a century to qualify for admission into the Federation. If it was something like a famine or disease, I think the Federation themselves would have helped them out sooner. That's just my pov, though. --From Andoria with Love 21:06, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Main page I was gonna ask you to implement a minor change to the main page, but perhaps it would be better to get some sort of community input first? I don't know - it seems minor to me. Anyway, here's the thing: In the Encyclopedia area, we have "Other Features" and "The Fans" sections, the latter having only Trekkie in it. What about switching the two (so logically Other Features would be last, since it's... well, other stuff) and changing "The Fans" to "For Fun" or something similar, then adding the following to it: *I'm a doctor, not a... *Parodies *47 There was actually more I had in mind, but that's as far as I think we could go without needing input, votes, or whatever. What do you think? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:34, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) Gabrielle Union In use, does that mean she played more roles or you're playing Six Degrees of William Shatner? No offense meant by that -- I meant it in an affectionately nerdy way. Moo Cow 05:29, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Good job, but stop stalking me! Moo Cow 06:06, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I'm not stalking you. Read my note on your talk page (if you haven't already). --''You sick, sick little moo cow!'' From Andoria with Love 06:18, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::??? Don't the rules say no personal attacks Moo Cow 06:20, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::Well, technically it wasn't a personal attack, it was a joke - it's a quote by Stewie from an episode of Family Guy. Nonetheless, if you took it as an attack, that was not the intention and I apologize. --From Andoria with Love 06:24, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC)